This invention relates to printing devices. In particular, the present invention is a fluid delivery system that employs pinch seal fluid interconnects to fluidly interconnect separable fluid delivery system components.
Throughout the business world, inkjet printing systems are extensively used for image reproduction. Inkjet printers frequently make use of an inkjet printhead mounted within a carriage that is moved back and forth across print media, such as paper. As the printhead is moved relative to the print media, a control system activates the printhead to deposit or eject ink droplets onto the print media to form images and text. Such systems may be used in a wide variety of applications, including computer printers, plotters, copiers and facsimile machines.
Ink is provided to the printhead by a supply of ink that is either integral with the printhead, as in the case of a disposable print cartridge, or by a supply of ink that is replaceable separate from the printhead. One type of previously used printing system makes use of an ink supply that is carried with the carriage. This ink supply has been formed integral with the printhead, whereupon the entire printhead and ink supply are replaced when ink is exhausted. Alternatively, the ink supply can be carried with the carriage and be separately replaceable from the printhead. As a further alternative, the ink supply can be mounted to the printing system such that the ink supply does not move with the carriage. For the case where the ink supply is not carried with the carriage, the ink supply can be in fluid communication with the printhead to replenish the printhead or the printhead can be intermittently connected with the ink supply by positioning the printhead proximate to a filling station to which the ink supply is connected whereupon the printhead is replenished with ink from the refilling station. Generally, when the ink supply is separately replaceable, the ink supply is replaced when exhausted. The printhead is then replaced at the end of printhead life. Regardless of where the ink supply is located within the printing system, it is critical that the ink supply provides a reliable supply of ink to the inkjet printhead.
No matter what the arrangement of the ink supply and printhead, it is crucial that the replaceable ink supply and printhead be capable of establishing a reliable fluid connection with the printing system or with one another. This fluid interconnection should be capable of repeated disconnects and reconnects as the ink supply and printhead are removed and installed. Moreover, the fluid interconnect should be robust enough to prevent leakage under normal operating and non-operating conditions and under various environmental conditions. In addition, the fluid interconnects should prevent drooling of fluid when the ink supply and printhead are separated from the printing system. The fluid interconnections between the ink supply, printing system and printhead should reliably provide these features throughout the useful life of these fluid delivery system components so as to preclude premature replacement of these components and the associated cost. Lastly, the fluid interconnect should be relatively easy and inexpensive to manufacture, and relatively simple to incorporate into these components used in ink delivery systems of thermal inkjet printing systems.
The present invention is a marking fluid valve for a marking fluid delivery system of a media marking device. The marking fluid valve comprises a resilient body having first and second opposite ends in fluid communication with one another. The first end of the resilient body includes a pair of opposed lips. The pair of opposed lips define a normally closed slit extending therebetween, wherein compressing the first end of the resilient body along the axis of the lips deforms the resilient body from a closed position, in which the lips are in contact with one another to close the slit and prevent marking fluid from passing through the slit, to an open position, in which the lips are spread at least partially apart from one another to enable marking fluid to pass through the slit.
The pinch seal interconnects function to provide reliable fluid interconnects between fluid delivery system components, such as fluid supply containers, printheads and manifold structures of a printing device. The pinch seal fluid interconnects prevent drooling of fluid, when fluid delivery system components are separated.